


Lollipops and Other Things to Suck

by bisexylegend



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexylegend/pseuds/bisexylegend
Summary: Working out while her girlfriend has a sweet tooth might not be the best idea.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! its my first Avalance fanfic and smut so please bear with me :)

There is something about the way Sara _fucking_ Lance is eating her lollipop that Ava couldn’t get her mind out of the gutter. Team legends are having their rest day and the power couple decided it was best to work out together. 

That’s what lead them to the situation they are currently in right now; Ava trying her absolute best to work her way up the salmon ladder whilst being distracted by Sara eating a stupid lollipop, not that being in her workout bra and shorts were distracting enough.

"Are you really eating a candy in the gym?" She mutters when she landed on top of the ladder. The world or just Sara in particular, seemed to be playing a joke on her because just as she was going down a step, she sees her girl at the corner of her eye licking the stupid candy, open- mouthed, in _slow-motion_.

A loud thud followed by a clink of metal hitting the floor caused Sara to rush in to the taller blonde who fell off the ladder. "are you okay? What happened?" she said with concern lacing her voice.

"I’m good. My butt? Not so much." Ava stood up holding her left butt cheek that had taken most of the impact falling down. 

"You were distracting me and this…" she said dragging the _s_ sound while taking the lollipop in Sara's hand.”…wasn’t helping at all" with one swoop Ava pops the lollipop in her mouth and drags it out without breaking eye contact with Sara. She ran her tongue across her upper lip and gently bit her lower one. _Payback time_ she thought.

"Yum" A smirk was plastered across her face when Sara's mouth fell open and swallowed a lump that was formed in her throat. 

She wasn’t necessarily sure what happed next but the lollipop was thrown across the room but she could still taste its strawberry flavor because Sara's lips were immediately on hers. It was aggressive and demanding, trying to fight for dominance that Ava wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

Sara pushed her up against the wall and bit her lower lip, not begging for entrance but just teasing. The shorter blonde pulled away with a grin on her face. "Yum tastes better on your lips" The way she said it, low and seductive, awakened something in Ava. She feels the wetness in her core and the need to make Sara tremble under her had left her wanton.

The darker blonde pulls Sara into a searing kiss. She flips them over so that the shorter blonde was pinned against the wall. She leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses on her jawline to the side of her neck. Her hands found Sara's and she pinned it up against the wall. Ava gives attention to the other woman’s ear that left her whimpering. Sara had weaknesses and her ears were one of them. It didn’t take long until Sara was writhing beneath and begging her.

"Please Ava, _fuck me_ "

Ava swears she could have torn Sara's sports bra with the amount of time she spent removing it. When she finally does she immediately wrapped her mouth around Sara's breast and palmed the other. She licked and sucked until her nipples were hard and when she was through, she payed equal attention to the other mound.

"Ava" She kisses Sara once more “I need you babe" her hands were already guiding hers. Ava's hand immediately slipped at the waistband of her girlfriends shorts. Her mind went blank when she heard Sara whimper as she dragged a finger across Sara's sex.

"God baby you’re so wet for me” Ava whispers in the shorter blonde's ear that sent shivers down her spine.  
Sara whined at the loss of contact when the other woman removed her hand from her core. She felt a tug as Ava removed all her remaining clothing. The air hit her newly exposed skin and the hair on her skin stood up leaving her shaking.

She feels the warmth of Ava's lips working their way up from her knees to her legs. When the taller blonde was positioned right on top of her mound she bucked her hips for friction and moaned when the tip of Ava's nose grazed her ever so slightly.

"Patience" Ava says. She kisses the inside of Sara's thighs that left the shorter blonde desperate for more.

"I can’t… Ava … I need you." Sara tried to buck her hips once more but Ava had a tight grip that pinned her down. 

"What do you need baby?" Ava knew Sara had enough of the teasing and its taking every ounce of self-control she has not to fuck her already.

"Tongue…please" Sara let out a sharp cry as she felt Ava plunge into her core. Her legs are failing to keep her up but strong arms were supporting her. Sara couldn’t help but moan, lost in the mind-blowing sensation of what Ava is doing to her. Ava reciprocates and the vibration earned a quiet shit from Sara. "More baby, I want you inside me" 

The taller blonde easily slips two fingers in. She was pumping in and out fast and knuckles deep and Sara was an entire mess. Moaning and cursing and trying to string words together but eventually failing. "Yes, mmm baby right there" she eventually managed to let out when Ava hit a spot.

Ava momentarily changed the rhythm as she angled her thrusts to hit that same delicious spot over and over. When Sara's breath grew harsher and her moans grew louder Ava knew she was close and she only needs a little push to drive her to the edge.

She curled her fingers in and found Sara's clit with her thumb. It wasn’t long after that, that Sara was crying out her name and trembling as her orgasm hit her. Ava helped her ride through it, thrusting a few more to drag it out. 

Sara winces at the loss of contact when Ava pulled out. Her legs feel like jelly that she was holding on to Ava's shoulders just to be upright. Ava pulls her in for a brief kiss which she responded to instinctively.

Sara gathers every ounce of strength she’s got to open her eyes. "Your still fully dressed Miss Sharpe and it’s kind of unfair don’t you think?

"What are you gonna do about it?" If that was a challenge Ava was suggesting. _Game on_.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 :)

One benefit of being a time agent is having a time courier and Ava has never been grateful for having one. A few taps on her wrist and Sara was pushing her through the portal to her apartment. 

She landed softly on the bed and hot lips were immediately on hers. She fought the urge to flip them over because as much as she liked to be in control Sara was dominant as well. It has always been their problem, fighting for control in almost anything, in the case of sex however, it just made things more interesting.

A few seconds later her sports bra was thrown across the room. She almost froze in the thought that Sara’s clothes as well as her underwear was still lying around somewhere in the gym. 

“What? Do you want me to stop?” Sara had that confused and worried look on her face that Ava just wants to kiss it away, her fear of anyone walking into Sara’s thong however, was distracting her

“Your thong is still in the gym” she whispered with complete horror in her face. And of course, Sara being Sara _laughed_. 

“Why are you laughing? Oh my god anyone could see those any second, or maybe they already did! Mick!” 

Sara raised her brow “your hot naked girlfriend is on top of you and you’re thinking about Mick Rory?” 

“Sara! Didn't you hear what I said?” The taller blonde says in frustration. Sara grabs her by the cheeks and kissed her. 

“ Mmmm. I. Dont. Care.” she said in between kisses “I wanna make you feel good. _Let me_. ” 

Sara nipped on her earlobe eliciting a gasp. “What are we gonn...” The shorter blonde instantly pulled away from her. 

“Ava! Shut up!” 

Ava didn’t even think through an answer but it escaped her lips before she could find a more appropriate response. “ _Make me_ ”

Their kiss was harder this time. Like Sara was making her obey and that she couldn’t get away from this one. The thought of Sara’s thong was long gone, replaced by the thousand things her girlfriend can do to make her come. Sara’s lips were hot against her skin. When those very lips enclosed on one of her nipples, her back arched upon instinct. 

“Mmmm Lower” She says with a shaky breath. She can almost feel Sara smirk even with her eyes closed. Her mind whispered a _thank you_ when Sara obeyed without question. 

She almost lost her grip when she felt Sara’s breath between her legs but when her warmth suddenly disappear and the bed sprang from losing a weight she was confused. 

“What are you doing?” Her eyes fluttered open. She propped an elbow up to look for her girl. She saw Sara on a corner opening the drawer. The same drawer that holds the toys she always dreamt of using on Sara. She didn’t even want to know how her girl found her stash of dildos but all she could think of right now was how she was gonna use them on her.

“Do you trust me?” There was teasing evident in her voice but she was truly asking for confirmation. The only response Sara got though was a nod.

She approached the bed with a strap on and dildo on her right hand and a blindfold on the other. When she reached Ava, she gave her a passionate kiss.

She carefully placed the toy on the bed “is this okay?” She raised the blindfold. When Ava whispered a yes, too aroused to say more she gestured her to sit up. Ava turned herself 180 degrees so she was facing the headboard 

Sara’s hand was soft against her hair. There was a certain gentleness in her that Ava loved so much. The blindfold situated comfortably on her. The darkness however was terrifying. She was excited and scared at the same time but when Sara’s hand wrapped around her waist and started trailing kisses on her shoulders all of that was forgotten 

“I’m right here” she reassured. “I’ll be right back, but I’m still here okay?” Sara left the bed again but she felt her remove the harness and dildo. _She was putting them on_. Ava’s heart was beating a mile a minute and her brain was consumed by the thought of Sara fucking her. Her arousal grew and the pool of wetness between her was proof of that. 

The taller blonde was not really into penetration but it has been so long since she was filled that she didn’t realize she was craving for it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle pat on her back. 

“Bend over” Sara whispered in her ear. She shivered. Her body obeyed before her mind could. Sara was tugging her shorts with her underwear along with it and the next thing she knew she was cold, naked, but burning with want. 

Sara was behind her instantly, kissing her neck and the whole of her back. She felt the toy dragging along her skin as Sara moves downward. She couldn’t help but moan when her girl reached the base of her spine .

The shorter blonde’s hand explored Ava’s body. She was lightly grazing her side down to her thighs. Sara’s lips and her lingering strokes throughout her body was too much but she wanted more, she needs more. 

“Sara... _please_ ” she was almost out of breath with anticipation. She bit back a moan when she felt Sara’s lips on her but failed when her girls tongue finally swiped on her sex tasting all of her. 

Sara easily slips two fingers easily, working Ava up and stretching her out. She starts pumping in and out slowly twisting her fingers as she pulls out. Ava was _whimpering_ , desperate for more friction. 

There was a delicious sting when Sara entered a third finger. Ava’s walls clamped as she adjusted to the thick girth that was stretching her out. “Fuck” she managed to whisper. Her head was spinning and the tortuously slow rhythm Sara created was not helping. She whined when the shorter blonde pulled out. 

“Baby” her mind went blank when she felt the tip of the toy swipe up and down her entrance. Then, Sara sinks into her slowly, inch by inch, filling her to the brink of pain. When she whimpered Sara froze. 

“Too much?” She asks. Ava immediately shook her head disappointed by the sudden halt. She gasped when Sara was fully sheathed inside her. 

“You okay?” Sara reached for her earlobe causing her hips to move forward sinking the toy deeper in Ava. 

“Mmmm, fuck baby. So _deep_ ” the blindfold was enhancing her senses that if Sara moved too soon she would come undone and how she wanted this to last.

Sara rocked her hips, slowly at first testing the waters out, finding a much better pace, pulling out an inch before pushing back in. When Sara finally built a rhythm, Ava met her every thrust. The shorter blonde grabbed a fistful of her hair and gently tugged back. Ava can’t help but groan when Sara finally hit the spot.

Sara angled her thrusts, pulling out halfway and slamming her hips back in, moaning as the base of the dildo rubbed against her clit with every thrust. Ava was an incoherent mess. Moaning Sara’s name and cursing. She can feel her climax building and Sara somehow knew it too. Her fingers found their way between her legs, rubbing the sensitive bud driving Ava mad.

“Come for me baby” 

“ _Fuck_ Sara, mmm baby, I’m so close” Ava says almost a whimper 

“Let go, I’ve got you” Ava screamed her name as she reached her climax. Her legs finally gave up holding her up so she falls to the mattress, pulling Sara out as she does. 

Sara trailed kisses on her back again going up. She felt a tug and suddenly the room was too bright. “Aw” she plants her face deeper into the mattress. 

“If this was working out with you, I say we should do this more often” she hears Sara say under her breath. 

She flips around to see Sara’s big blue eyes staring back at her. “I couldn’t agree more”

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Leave a comment down below


End file.
